The Thunderstorm-Chapter 2:Victory is 1 step away
by GamerGirl4444
Summary: All the guilds are hoping to win.


** is 1 step away**

I'm walking to my guild then i see my 4 best friends,Ryouko,Akane,Levi and is asking me: ''Where have you been? We have to train for the Grand Magic games''.

''I know,sorry.I just wanted to give Fairy Tail a chance to give up''.

''You didn't need to,it would be more fun if they didn't know with who are they dealing with''Levi said.

''Huh,i guess i didn't think about that''i said surprisingly.

''We better get to the training then''Ryouko said seriously.

''Alright then,let's get to the training''.

**3 days later…**

''Guys we trained hard,but ,we can win this''.

''Pff,we didn't even have to train''Hiroshi said while crossing his arms.

''I know,but don't you think that it will be better if Fairy Tail suffers more''.

''I guess…''

''All right then,we are all ready''i smiled.

**My guild and i are going to the Grand Magic games..**

We get to the Grand Magic games and we see all the other guilds.

''This will be so much fun,i cannot wait to destroy all the other guilds''I giggled.

''Agreed''Hiroshi said calmly.

''As you all probably heard Grand Magic games are going to be different from last ,the first game is Ultra guild must select 1 member and magic is allowed.''Mato said while creating the arena.

''I gotta say that i can't wait to see Raven Slash performing''Chapati said all excited.

''I am going to compete,i wanna destroy all other guilds''.

''We heard you the 1st time you said that,and you can don't lose''Akane said calmly.

''Don't worry,i' will win''I enter the arena.

**(In Fairy Tail…)**

''I am going to compete!''Natsu said angrily while clenching his fist.

''Fine,but make sure that my sister doesn't win''.  
>''Alright,this will be Happy''?<p>

''Aye sir''.

''Fine Natsu,but next time i will compete''.

''I cannot wait to see Gray-sama compete in the next game''.

''Gray your clothes''Cana said while drinking.

''Huh,how did that happen''?

''Natsu do your best!''Lucy yells.

''Natsu will win for sure…''Erza said.

Natsu enters the arena.

**(In Quatro Cerberus…)**

''I got this,let me compete''Rocker said while being all fired up.

''Fine,but win this!''Goldmine said seriously.

''Got it''.

Rocker enters the arena.

**(In Mermaid Heel…)**

''Kagura-san can i compete?''Millianna said.

''Fine''Kagura said calmly.

Millianna enters the arena.

''Millianna focus on winning''Risley said while being worried.

''Ok,Risley-chan''.

**(In Lamia Scale…)**

''Lyon get out there and show them the true power of Lamia scale''Obaba said while spinning Sherry.

''Ok,i must impress Juvia so she can be my bride anyway''Lyon said while his eye sparkled thinking about Juvia.

Ooba hit Lyon on his head.

''That hurt''.

''That is what you get when you're thinking about some girl instead of your own guild''Ooba said while spinning Sherry even faster and scolding Lyon.

''Juvia isn't some girl,she is a beautiful an…''

Ooba hit Lyon even harder.

''Lyon concentrate on winning''Ooba said while spinning Sherry even faster.

''Please stop spinning me,i am getting sick''Sherry said while feeling dizzy.

''Tell it to Lyon''!

Lyon enters the arena.

Ooba stopped spinning Sherry.

''Lyon do your beeest''Sherry said as she felt dizzy and she fell on Sheria.

''Sherry-san are you ok?''

''I'm fine now,Lyon's love makes me feel better''.

''It's all about love''.

Sherry gets off Sheria.

**(In Sabertooth…)**

''Sting,let me compete''Yukino said seriously.

''It's great to have you back Yukino,and sure''.

''Thank you Sting-kun''Yukino said gratefully.

Yukino enters the arena.

**(In Blue Pegasus…)**

''I am going to compete''Ren said while being deadly serious.

''And why is that Ren? Is it because you want to impress your Sherry-san''Hibiki said while teasing Ren.

Some girls started yelling:

''We love you Hibiki''!

''I am giving free autographs after the Grand Magic games''Hibiki said while smiling and waving towards the girls.

''Tsk,such annoyance''Ren said while feeling irritated,

''It's alright Ren if you want to impress you bride to be''Ichiya said.

''That's not what it is''!

Ren enters the arena.

''Let the Grand Magic games begin''!

**To be continued…**


End file.
